eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Albert Square
Albert Square in Walford is a typical Victorian East London square of houses with a street leading off one side called Bridge Street with a pub on the corner called The Queen Vic. Another road leading to and from the square is a small road in between Albert Square and Victoria Road near the car lot. It has housed many residents over the years. The square has a garden in the middle. About Albert Square is the fictional location of the popular BBC soap opera EastEnders. It is ostensibly located in the equally fictional London borough of Walford in London's East End. The square's design was based on the real life Fassett Square in the East End, and was given the name Albert Square after the real life history of Prince Albert and the then deprived East End. The public house, The Queen Victoria, was also given its name due to this. One of the key characteristics of the pub is the window twitching by any of the occupants throughout the years. They are often known to look out of the windows, giving a view of the whole Square. This is especially common in dramatic storylines. Central to the Square are the gardens. The garden is home to Arthur Fowler's bench, which was placed there in memory of him. The bench is also known as the Bench of Tears, as it is often the place where characters will go and cry. The square is the centre for all of the everyday drama in all of Walford's residents' lives, most of the characters on EastEnders live on the square. Although a major place on the show, there are other places which are used in the show, like the market. In 2011 it was revealed that Albert Square's postcode is E20 6PQ, despite previously having used E20 6RF on Dot Branning's Driving Licence. Famous Deaths In June 2001, 17-year-old Ashley Cotton was killed instantly when he crashed a stolen motorbike in the Square. New Year's Day has seen two deaths in the Square. In 1999, Tiffany Mitchell was knocked down and killed by Frank Butcher's car. In 2006, Dennis Rickman was stabbed to death by a mysterious hooded attacker (later revealed to be Danny Moon). On Christmas Day 2006, Walford matriarch Pauline Fowler died in Albert Square, next to Arthur's bench, under the Christmas tree after suffering a fatal brain haemorrhage. On April 2, 2009 Danielle Jones was killed by Janine Butcher when Ronnie Mitchell found out Danielle was her daughter Albert Square within the EastEnders set In reality, the exterior set for the fictional Albert Square is located in the permanent backlot of the BBC's Elstree Studios in Borehamwood, Hertfordshire at 51°39′32″N 0°16′40″W﻿ / ﻿51.65889, -0.27778. The set is outdoors and open to the weather, and much of it consists of full-scale practical buildings and street furniture. As the show is filmed up to six weeks in advance, the trees need to have extra leaves stuck on them during the Spring to make them look like they would in Summer. It is mooted that Albert Square, will transfer to Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire where a new set will be built as the current set is looking rather shabby, with its flaws showing up on High-definition television broadcasts. Gallery Albert Square First View.jpg|Albert Square - first view from first episode Easties_albert_sq.jpg|Albert Square, Walford Many years ago. Albert square map 14.gif|Albert Square old map Albert_Square.jpg AlbertSquare.png|Albert Square Early in the Morning, Seen from the Railway Bridge. Albert Square Aerial Shot.jpg|Albert Square Aerial Shot Albert Square Houses.jpg|Albert Square Houses Albert Square Zoom Out (3 March 2010).png|Albert Square Zoom Out (3 March 2010) Albert Square overhead shot.jpg|Albert Square overhead shot (2014) TheSquare2015.png|The Square seen from No 31, 2015 AlbertSquare2015.png|Albert Square at night, 17 February 2015. Albert Square Postbox 2.jpg|Albert Square postbox, Last collection 5:30pm (Mon-Fri) and 12 Noon (Sat). Pay and Display outside 31 Albert Square (2015).jpg|Pay and Display outside 31 Albert Square (2015) See also * Walford * List of buildings in EastEnders Category:Walford Category:Streets in Walford. Category:Places in Walford.